yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dummkap
is a Rank E Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads: "This hat Yo-kai can make geniuses into dreamy fools. A foolish life can be more fun...but would you even realize if it were?!" Appearance Dummkap has a similar appearance to Wazzat. He has the appearance of an orange hat. He has thick, light orange (and/or yellow) lips that form the brim with scattered square teeth. He has a blue bow/ribbon around him, somewhat like a nose. On top are two eye-stalks with swirled eyes. Personality Dummkap is extremely vengeful, specifically inspiriting boys simply because he was mistreated as an ordinary hood. This side of him is not shown under normal circumstances, though. His deep hatred is hid behind a wall of stubbornness that can make him a pain to talk to, especially to those who want to learn his motive. Despite this, he will easily open up to those who share his pain (for example, Wazzat). Relationships Wazzat The two Hat Yo-kai become friends and help some comedians to perform their acts -albeit unwittingly-. Abilities and Powers Dummkap can cause his inspirited targets to act very foolishly. He triggers this effect by biting the top of his victims' heads. In the anime, this only affects boys. Stats How to befriend Yo-kai Watch * Appears on trees everywhere in Downtown Springdale at night; * Sometimes appears alongside Cupistol in Downtown Springdale if he's encountered at night. Yo-kai Watch 2 *Appears in trees in Uptown Springdale. One way to find Dummkap is in the 2nd Quiz Room behind the 40 Gate Globe Gate of Whimsy. He always appears in the middle left tree. Quotes * Loafing: "Whew..." * Eats good stuff: "Duhuhuh..." * Eats average food: "*chew*...*gulp*" * Eats awful food: "Bleeeghhh!" History Dummkap first appears in EP064, in which causes Nate, Eddie and Bear to act foolishly, much to the dismay of the girls. Nate realizes this and when confronts him, he summons Tattletell to have the hat Yo-Kai reveal his origins. He was once a snow hat which was used by the kids to play dumb games, and was abandoned after being tossed in a pond, after that he become a Yo-Kai. Soon after explaining his motive, Wazzat appears and becomes quick friends with Dummkap due to their shared pain. At the end of the episode, they pose as used by comedians and use their inspirits to make them perform their acts. Dummkap is summoned in EP090 to deal with Flushback in order to stop the turtle Yo-kai from tormenting Nate that day. This plan, however, sacrificed any trust Katie had in Nate that day as he was expected to be a responsible partner for a project. Trivia Origin Name Origin "Dummkap" is a portmanteau of dummkopf (German for "idiot, blockhead") and cap. "Bakazukin" translates as stupid cap, and might be a pun on Akazukin ("Red Riding Hood"). In other languages * Spanish: Tontolín * Italian: Scioccap Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch